The present invention relates to a multi-media tray or container useful for storing and organizing different types of media material, preferably, media for use with computers. At the present, there exists several types of commonly used media material for use at home and at the office, particularly with personal computers. For example, the following types of media are prevalent: 51/4 inch computer diskettes also known as "floppy disks," mini data cartridges, CD-ROM optical disks and compact disks which can be stored in a container that is slightly wider and thicker than a floppy disk, 31/2 inch computer diskettes, data cartridges and VHS tapes. The designation of each computer diskette relates to its width.
Due to the growing trend of small businesses and home offices, there exists a need for storage trays that can accommodate a wide variety of media material within a single storage tray. For example, some computers presently available may require 51/4 inch computer diskettes, 31/2 inch computer diskettes, and magnetic tape cartridges. Accordingly, there is a need for a tray that is able to store and organize these different types of media, among others. In addition, such trays should also have the capability of being vertically stacked so that the trays themselves can be organized.
Trays that are capable of storing and organizing different types of media exist. At least some of these trays have dividers or partition members to divide the trays into sections. A particular problem with these trays is that the placement of the partition members is confusing for the consumer leading to frustration and dissatisfaction with the tray. The multi-media tray of the present invention solves this problem by providing uni-directional partition members. Thus, a multi-media tray is provided that is simple and easy to assemble and use by the consumer.